


Let's Get It On

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a video where Tom says Mark fell asleep in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

Deep brown eyes twinkled, peering down into hooded blue ones. 

"Hi there." The man with the brown eyes smiled, twisting his car keys in his hands. Travelers walked briskly around the two men, standing only a few paces apart. 

The shorter man shifted his backpack on his shoulder and opened his sunglasses, pushing them onto the bridge of his nose. "Hey."

A smirk played on the younger man's mouth. "Can I... can I get a hug?"

Mark jolted out of his thoughts, shaking his head slightly and reached out his arms, taking a few steps towards his longtime friend. "Of course, buddy." Mark smiled tiredly as closed his arms and squeezed slightly. 

Tom pushed his nose into Mark's warm neck, sniffing deeply. "I missed you," he whispered, "so freaking much."

Mark quickly let go, chuckling and looking around the crowded airport. "Not here, Tom." Mark quietly said, wiping at his nose. 

Tom's eyes fell to the beige airport carpet. "Yea, dude I was just joking. Let's go get you some tea and crumpits or whatever the fuck you Brits eat."

Mark chuckled and bumped shoulders with Tom as the taller man passed him, leading him to baggage claim. They were standing there a few minutes later, watching the moving carousel of luggage. Tom kept glancing over at the older man, taking the smallest steps in order to be secretive to both the families and businessmen around them, and Mark himself. 

Tom was about to speak to Mark when the bassist surged forwards, yanking at his brown leather suitcase and placed it upright next to him. "I always nearly miss it, I think I start to zone out to the humming of the belt automatically." He shook his head and turned to see Tom trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Mark asked, sliding the hanging strap of his canvas backpack onto his arms and adjusted both straps. He pulled at his suitcase so the handle extended and looked at Tom with a similar smile.

"Nothing." Tom blushed, turning and looking around for the exit. Upon seeing it, the guitarist began to take large strides, causing Mark to have to run to catch up.

"Come on, old man, your chariot awaits!" Tom shouted over his shoulder, heading to his SUV.

When the two arrived, Tom unlocked the doors and opened the trunk. He reached down and quickly lifted Mark's suitcase into the large cargo space and closed the hatch. 

Mark stood there, next to him and quirked his head to the side. "You didn't have to do that, I could have." Mark watched as a light pink color rolled over Tom's cheeks. He continued, wanting to ease Tom's embarrassment, "But thank you, that was sweet of you."

Tom grew even redder and unzipped his leather jacket a bit, feeling a little smothered in it. "Yea, well, I don't want you hurting your back, with you nearing 50 and all."

Mark laughed, patting Tom on the back before walking over to the passenger door. As he climbed into the front seat, he squinted one eye through his dark glasses and said, "Aren't you the one with the bad back? How is it doing?" 

Tom brushed off Mark's concern. "It's fine, getting better." Tom turned his keys in the ignition and quickly threw his hands at his dash, trying to get Mark's very loud voice off his speakers. 

Tom finally muted the CD and took heavy deep breaths, not wanting to look at Mark's face. The guitarist swallowed and leaned back into his seat, staring straight ahead at the concrete wall in front of his still parked car. 

Mark removed his sunglasses, and turned slightly in his seat. "You... you have my CD?" A smile played on his lips as he placed his elbow on the dash and looked at Tom's alarmed eyes.

Tom kept his head straight but shifted his brown eyes over to check on what Mark was doing. His eyes quickly darted back forwards when he saw the older man staring directly at him. He pulled both lips into his mouth, running his tongue over them and let them go back to normal. 

"I told you, I missed you." Tom's quiet voice sat heavily in the air as Mark watched the younger man. Tom wasn't sure if he should start the car and begin to drive Mark to his hotel room or if he should lunge across the seats to squeeze the older man in a hug of all hugs. 

Tom placed his left hand on the shifter and moved to put his foot on the brake but then took it off and turned to Mark. He swallowed thickly and began to bounce his knees. 

"I really missed you." Tom looked at his hands as he spoke again. 

Mark chuckled and reached forward, pulling Tom into a bear hug. He quickly pressed his lips into Tom's neck, planting a small kiss on the warm skin there. "I missed you, too, Tommy. Not enough for me to listen to Angels but still." 

Mark pulled away and was met with a huge grin on Tom. Mark sat back and reached for his seatbelt. "So after we drop your shit off and head to the studio, what are your plans?" Tom asked. 

Mark sighed dramatically as Tom reversed out of the parking spot and began to navigate out of the parking garage. Tom slammed on his brakes as a small Mercedes pulled out of a parking spot, narrowly missing Tom's car. "Fucking asshole! Jesus Christ, learn how to drive!"

Mark rolled down his window and shouted out as Tom began to drive again, "Yea, Jerk! He's got fucking precious cargo here! Learn how to drive!"

Tom pulled at Mark's shoulder, trying to get his friend back in the car. He laughed, "Get back in here you old man before you end up hurting yourself."

Mark sat back, smiling and looked over to Tom. He still had his hand on Mark's black tshirt. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Tom slide his hand down Mark's arm and hesitated before Mark enclosed his fingers with the younger ones. 

Mark slouched down and faced out the front window, watching as Tom left the airport and hopped on the 405. "This is nice." He slid his sunglasses back on and closed his eyes, squeezing his hand.

A smile appeared on Tom's lips. He looked over at Mark as he changed lanes on the freeway. He hadn't smiled this much in a while. 

*^*^*^*

Twenty minutes later, Tom drove into the hotel driveway. He pulled up to the wrap around area where he could drop off Mark and wait for him to check in and drop his bags off. The brown eyed singer put his car in park and began to pull away his still entwined hand as a valet walked around his car. 

It was only then that Tom noticed how quiet Mark had been for the duration of the ride and the lack of movement that normally came with the older man. 

"Mark? Wake up, man. We're at the hotel. Wakey wakey!" Tom frowned and rolled down his window to speak with the valet. 

"Good Morning, Sir!" The very tall uniformed worker said to Tom. He reached to open the door for him when the singer stopped him. 

"Uh, hi. I just need a moment to wake up my friend here." Tom shook Mark again and still the older man didn't budge. Tom rolled his eyes and hopped out of the car. 

As Tom opened the trunk, the valet asked, "Will you be needing a luggage trolley?" Tom shook his head, pulling out Mark's only bag and set it on the ground. 

"Nah, it's just this one. I'm fine." Tom smiled at the valet and rolled the suitcase to the front passenger door. Opening it, he smacked Mark lightly on the face. Tom groaned when Mark ignored him some more and reached up to pull Mark's sunglasses off and peeled open an eyelid. 

It took a moment, but Mark finally jumped awake. "What the hell, Tom?! Is that necessary?" The blue eyed singer unbuckled his seatbelt and rolled his stiff shoulders. 

"I was checking to make sure you were still alive. You would have thanked me if you were nearly dead but able to be saved." Tom retorted with a smirk. 

Mark rolled his eyes, grabbed his sunglasses from the other man's outstretched hand and hopped out of the front seat. He thanked Tom before taking his suitcase and rolling it through the large double doors into the hotel lobby. 

Tom watched him go before realizing the valet was trying to talk to him. "Huh? Sorry." Tom blushed at being caught spacing out watching Mark. 

The valet held out a piece of paper with a number on it and walked back to his post as another valet got into his car to park it. Tom turned and made his way through the hotel doors. He saw Mark still at the front desk, so he walked to an opposing wall near a bank of elevators. 

When Mark had finished he looked around for his friend. The blue eyed man spotted him sitting on a bench. He had his phone out, and was texting someone. Mark kicked at Tom's foot when the younger man didn't immediately look up upon Mark's approach. 

"Hey, you. I'm gonna head up and just drop my bags off. You gonna hang here or come up?" Mark asked the seated man as he scratched his forehead. 

"If you're just dropping your shit off I'll wait here. I'm a lazy ass." Tom grinned.

Mark nodded and pressed the call button for the elevator. He smiled at Tom before stepping through the opening doors. Tom's brown eyes quickly fell to the floor. He tried to hide the smile that was threatening to burst onto his face. 

Tom returned his attention to his phone as he scrolled through his emails. He opened one he missed from yesterday, an email sent from Mark. It was a video file of his friend, talking from what looked like a bathroom. 

::"Hey Tom! So I was taking a big shit and was pretty bored so I thought I'd record myself and email it so you could have something to hold you over until I land tomorrow."

Mark paused, squinted one eyebrow while he frowned. "Ugh. This poop just will not come out!" The blue eyed man grunted and continued talking into his iPhone. 

"So, anyways I really miss you and I'm excited to be able to see you soon and start recording. I think we have an entirely new thing going on and I think it's gonna be rad."

A thunk could be heard and Mark smiled. "Okay I feel better now, and I'm all done here so I'm gonna end this video. Have fun laughing at me pooing. Love ya!"::

Tom chuckled as the video ended, his screen remaining black. He moved his thumb across the glass screen, intent on replaying the video when his phone began buzzing and Mark's face lit up his screen. 

The guitarist swiped at his screen, accepting the call and raised the phone to his ear. "Mark?"

Tom was met with gasping on the other end. The tall man sat up straighter and repeated his friend's name with more urgency. "Mark?!"

"Tom! Holy shit, Tom. Help. Please!"

"Mark, what the fuck? Aren't you in the hotel?" Tom stood up, and reached out to press the elevator call button. While he waited for the elevator he asked about Mark's room number. 

The bassist answered him and added an echoing, "Hurry!"

Tom quickly hopped into the elevator once it arrived and pressed the round '3' button. It lit up as the door closed. Tom repeatedly pressed it, wishing it would cause the large metal box to move faster up the elevator shaft. 

Once he arrived at Mark's floor, Tom jumped out and looked for which direction to go. Noting that Mark's hotel room was a lower number, Tom began to jog down the hallway to the right of the elevators and nearly passed Mark's door. 

Tom pounded on the door, shouting out his friend's name. "Mark! Mark, open up! It's me!"

A couple moments later, the heavy hotel door opened with a swoosh revealing a terrified Mark. His eyes were wide, his hair sticking up in different directions than it was before and he was breathing heavily as if he couldn't get his pulse under control. 

"Tom, quick!" Mark reached out and pulled Tom into his hotel room. The door closed on its own as Mark pushed the taller man into the bathroom, right next to the main door. 

Mark quickly slammed the bathroom door, the noise echoing throughout the small tiled room, causing Tom to jump. 

"Mark, what the fuck is going on?" Tom whispered harshly, looking his friend up and down, checking to make sure he was unharmed and still in one piece.

Mark turned around, leaned against the door and reached up to grab at his chest. He pulled at his tshirt, feeling his nervousness bubble up. 

"There's...there's a....b..." Mark paused and met Tom's eyes. Tom put his hands on Mark's shoulders to steady him. 

"I went to the window to let some light in, and when I pulled back the shades, a huge fucking-" Mark paused, looking behind at the door as if it would hurt him. When he turned back to Tom he finished his sentence. 

"A bee. There's a bee in my room. It's super pissed off." 

Tom looked at Mark, waiting for himself to catch onto the joke that the older man was in on. All of this for a bee. 

Mark stared back at Tom, a little less nervous now that he had his friend there. "You got to, you have to, help. Get rid of it. Kill it. It's going to get me." Mark said with a straight face.

"Mark, you scared the shit out of me. You had me thinking someone was in here threatening to kill you!" Tom rolled his eyes and pushed past the shorter man, opening the bathroom door and went to inspect the windows. 

"Mark, I don't see anything here. Are you sure you saw a-" Tom immediately stopped when he saw a small buzzing insect lunge for him out of the corner of his eye. He ducked and flung himself to the floor, quickly crawling over to where Mark was hiding beside the bed. 

"Holy fuck that's an angry bee!" Tom exclaimed, peeking up over the bedspread to see where the bee had zoomed off to. Mark softly crawled back towards the bathroom, intent on barricading himself in there. 

Tom looked around for anything for him to use as a weapon. Tom spied Mark's backpack on the ground, seemingly flung to the floor in the older boy's terrified state. 

Knowing Mark likes to read on long flights, Tom unzips the backpack and pulled out a magazine. As he stood up, he rolled the shiny paper into a bat. Hearing only a buzz every few moments along with a small tinking sound, Tom walked slowly up to the window. The bee was trying to escape. 

Tom frowned, sad for the little-not-so-big-after-all bee. Tom opened the sliding door next to the window and unraveled the magazine, ready to swipe the bug outside. He noticed Pete Wentz's face on the front cover of the UK based magazine. 

A spike of jealously shot through Tom as he stared at the younger man's face. He no longer had eyeliner on, and Tom was a little disappointed that there was one less thing to make fun of on him. Tom knew Pete had been Mark's replacement for him during the hiatus. He had sort of hoped though that when Tom came back into the picture the short bassist would fade away. 

Apparently no such luck. 

Mark poked his head out from the bathroom to see how the bee situation was going. Mark immediately noticed who Tom was staring at on the cover of the Kerrang magazine. Tom couldn't hide how he felt about Pete, but there was nothing for Mark to do. Except occasionally enjoy Tom's jealous reactions that he wouldn't admit to. 

"Would you stop staring at my boyfriend and actually be useful? Kill the damn bee!" Mark stated, very matter of factly. 

The moment Tom turned and looked up to Mark, Mark's stomach dropped a bit. Utter sadness and disbelief were written on Tom's face. The taller man quickly turned and hid his face, knowing that he was never very good at disguising his feelings and thoughts from Mark. 

Mark leaned on the door frame between the bathroom and the hotel room, biting his lip. He apologized to Tom and said gently, "I'm just kidding. He's just a friend. If I ever had a boyfriend, like, if I ever ended up not being with Skye and you weren't with Jen, you know it would be you, right?" 

Tom's shoulders shrugged. He still hadn't turned to face Mark. "Tom, it's always been you. If I ever end up having a guy be my other half, it would be you. There's no MarknTom without my Tom." 

Tom stayed silent, moving his tattooed arm up to wipe at his face. "Kill that bee, Tom so I can give you a big ole kiss, okay?" Mark's eyes shifted over towards the window and opened balcony door. 

Tom nodded and walked forward with the magazine by his side. Tom slowed his pace as he got close to the window and stretched out his arm, magazine in hand. 

He swiped at the bee and ushered it out the open door, dropping the magazine and leaned with all his weight as he shut the door. "Is it gone? Is it gone?" Mark jumped up and down, waiting for Tom's reply. 

Tom turned and nodded. Kicking the discarded magazine, he looked at Mark with a small pout. Mark clapped and skipped around the bed to pull the younger man in for a hug. 

"Yay, you saved me! Thank you, Tom! I owe you a huge bag of Sour Patch Kids!" Mark breathed into the taller man's ear, causing the brown eyed singer to shiver. 

They pulled apart and Tom said with a sly grin, "How bout instead you give me that kiss you mentioned?" 

Tom tilted his head and closed his eyes, leaning in, giddy with finally getting to taste the older man. Tom waited for Mark to connect his lips with his own, but opened his eyes when he heard a "Hello?" come out of the lips that were supposed to be plastered with his own. 

"Shit! We are so fucking sorry, it's all my fault, there was a bee and Tom had to save me and-- okay. Yes. We're on our way, Trav! Sorry again! Okay, bye!" Mark grabbed for his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, pocketing the cell phone and headed to the door. 

Tom let his head fall back, pinching his lips together as he silently cursed Travis and his timing. He begrudgingly stomped after Mark, taking his time to get to the hotel door that Mark was holding open for him. 

Mark pressed the call button for the elevator and leaned against the wall. He snuck a peek up at Tom's face and could see the discontent on it. Tom was purposely not returning Mark's stare and was looking at his reflection in the elevator doors. 

Mark looked around the hallway, and peered up at the small globe-like security camera. He looked straight ahead but directed his words at Tom. "You know, I'd kiss you right now if that camera wasn't up there watching us."

Tom quickly replied, "Well I'd do a little more than that. It would end in your clothes being shredded and tossed around the hallway."

Mark's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to look at Tom. The smirk on the younger man's face was enough to get under Mark's skin. 

As the metal doors for the elevator opened, he pretended to trip and fall into Tom's side. The older man quickly planted a kiss on Tom's left cheek, near his ear. 

Tom's jaw dropped as he felt the older man's lips on his skin. The heat from Mark's lips seemed to spread and create a rolling blush on the taller man's cheeks. 

The two men exited the elevator, eager to get into the semi privacy of Tom's vehicle. As they waited for the valet to retrieve the SUV, Tom leaned in to whisper in Mark's ear. He pointed to something in the distance, appearing to be showing Mark something. 

"Do you know how bad I want you?" Tom paused, waiting for Mark to either nod or shake his head. Mark pursed his lips and wrinkled his forehead, feigning confusion and shook his head. 

Tom continued talking, making sure to keep his voice low. "Be prepared for the moment we get alone, my tongue is going places that hopefully haven't seen the light of day in oh... When was the last time we were together? Four months and three days? Yeah, and then I will beg for you to touch me... Make me cum hard and fast and then all over again." 

Mark swallowed, grimacing at how difficult it was to not push Tom up against the wall and take him then and there. "Tom, you know you're not being nice now right?"

Tom patted Mark on the shoulder before handing the valet a five dollar bill. He smiled at the uniformed man and his annoyed expression while saying, "You guys had my car for 15 minutes."

Tom hopped into his car and waited for his bandmate to get in. He turned the ignition over and he smirked at Mark's squirming in the passenger seat. "You should have just kissed me before."

^*^*^*^

When Tom pulled into the studio's parking lot, he pulled into a space and shifted his car into park. His brown eyes fell on the crotch of Mark's black skinny jeans. "You know, that bulge in your pants isn't going to go away by itself."

Mark quickly turned his head, shooting Tom a look of disbelief. Tom unbuckled his seatbelt and adjusted himself in the seat. "I could help with that, you know."

Mark took a deep breath and bit his lip as he exited the car. Tom met him at the back of the vehicle and matched his steps, crossing the parking lot in a short amount of time. "What? I'm being honest!"

Mark shook his head and waved at the middle aged, stout woman behind the reception desk. "Hi Shirley! How are the grandkiddos?" 

Shirley waved one hand high in the air and moved the yellow telephone away from her mouth as she answered Mark. "Excellent, Mark. Thank you for asking. Travis is in booth four waiting for you two! Hop to!"

Mark nodded and began to slow motion run down the main carpeted hallway, earning a laugh from Tom. Tom followed Mark, copying his movement. The two men entered booth four full of giggles. 

Travis was sitting at a soundboard, a smooth beat flowing through the speakers. The skinny man turned in his chair and stood to greet the two. "'Bout fucking time you two assholes got here!"

Travis hugged Mark, then Tom and sat back down in his seat. His phone rang, resulting in a frustrated groan from the drummer. The seated blue eyed man pulled out his phone. He answered the call and stood, walking towards the door. "Hey baby girl, whatsup? Whoa, Bama, Bama, slow down. What did Landon do to your doll?" 

Travis closed the studio booth door as he walked out. Mark looked over at Tom, backing up as he shook his head. "No, Tom, no. Trav could be back at any moment-"

Mark was cut off as Tom grabbed for the back of his head, and pulled the older man in close to his own face. Mark was caught off guard, but quickly fell under the spell of Tom's skilled movements. "God-" Tom stammered in between gasps and kisses, "I missed you-" another round of deep kisses before Tom pulled away and squeezed Mark in a desperate hug, "so fucking much." 

Mark brought his arms up to rub the taller man's back comfortingly. "Hey, I'm right there with ya. You are quite irreplaceable. No one else compares." 

Tom pulled back and looked into Mark's deep blue eyes, searching for sincerity. Little lines crinkled around the older man's eyes, making Tom reflect Mark's smile. "Not even Pete. I know that's what you were thinking."

Tom pulled back, but did not release his lover's fingers. "I'm sorry," Tom began apologizing, "I try not to think about that, but... Did you? With him?"

Mark opened his mouth to respond when Travis came back into the studio, swinging the door and loudly groaning with his face towards the ceiling. 

"God damn, those humans will be the death of me. Landon went and dyed-" Travis stopped talking when he noticed that both Mark and Tom were standing rather close together near the corner wall. 

"Did I interrupt something between you two, homos?" Travis said with a smirk.

Tom turned a deep red and he scratched the back of his neck. Mark decided to turn it around and make a joke of the situation. He threw his arms out dramatically, his head flying back as well as he fake cried his way to Travis. 

Wrapping his arms around the drummer's shoulders, Mark hugged him, wailing about missing his two best friends dearly. Tom rolled his eyes for good measure and walked up to the soundboard the other two men were at. 

He began to fiddle with the knobs and levers, screwing with the beat that was coming out from Travis' original track. Tom jumped when Travis smacked at him, Mark's arms still wrapped tightly around the drummer. 

Tom bit his lip and looked at the ground, wishing more than anything that he was the one sitting in Trav's spot. Mark noticed Tom's avoidant behavior. Mark smiled and let go of his seated friend, ruffling Tom's hair as he walked past him. 

He sat down with his backpack on one of the small couches in the corner of the room. He pulled out a worn leather notebook and placed it carefully on the small circular table. Tom tried to ignore his oldest friend, but it was getting exceptionally hard. 

Literally. Tom began to fidget as he realized what was happening in his pants. He hated springing those random boners, convinced it was Mark's fault he hadn't grown out of this hormonal teenage phase years ago.

He bit his bottom lip, pulling it in his mouth and shoved his hands in his pants, moving to stand behind Travis and ask about an equalizer as a distraction. 

He thought his plan was working until he heard Mark beginning to hum. He didn't think it was a new song the blue eyed bassist had written. It sounded somewhat familiar. 

Tom nearly whimpered when he heard Mark's soft low voice begin to sing the chorus, "...Let's get it on, let's get it on, You know what I'm talkin' 'bout, Come on baby, let your love come out," Mark paused, taking a moment to look up and see what Tom was doing.

The smile on Mark's face infuriated Tom beyond no end. Mark continued singing the Marvin Gaye song, watching as Tom tried to make his way to the doorway. "If you believe in love, Let's get it on, let's get it on baby, This minute, oh yeah let's get it on, Please, let's get it on..." 

Travis hit the soundboard, avoiding the more expensive pieces. "Tom what the fuck, where are you trying to run off to? We've got Mark here for two more hours before he has to jet to some interview for KROQ."

"Got-" Tom cleared his throat as the words got stuck, "Gotta pee. Be right back."

Tom fled from the room, the closing door only slightly muffling Mark's rolling laughter. He took quick steps down the hall, reaching the bathroom in record time. Closing himself in a stall, he quickly unbuckled his pants, pushed them to his knees and leaned against the wall. He began to stroke his cock at a nearly combustible rate.

He began to breathe harshly, and had a brilliant idea. He pulled out his phone and snapped a shot of himself. Accepting that the photo was flattering enough, he attached it to a text message for Mark. 

He typed in the words, 'Not fair what you do to me...' Into the text box and sent the message. 

Moments later his phone buzzed. When he looked at it he smirked seeing Mark's response, 'you're so lucky I wasn't near Trav when I opened that.' 

Another bubble popped up, signally Mark was typing again. 'You better save yourself for me later. You can touch but you better not cum, I want you nice and horny for me tonight.'

Tom groaned, using all his strength to stop stroking himself. He was already close to exploding, and as much as he wanted to ignore Mark's words, he obeyed. He pulled up his boxers, cursing the tight confining fabric and tucked himself pointing up, hoping that would disguise his hard on well enough until he calmed down.

Tom texted Mark back before opening the stall door, 'I fucking hate you so much right now.'

Tom left the bathroom and headed back to the studio. Opening the door he ran up to Mark, wiping his hands all over the older one's face and getting a couple fingers into Mark's unsuspecting mouth. "I didn't wash my hands!" He laughed, watching as Mark's eyes got bigger and he pushed Tom away, adjusting his own pants. 

"Ass." Mark breathed, wiping at his face and pulled his notebook onto his lap. Tom seemed pleased with himself and took a seat next to him, peering at the scribbled on pages. 

"I like the sound of that one." Tom pointed to a paragraph of words on Mark's lap. Mark's deep blue eyes flickered up to meet Tom's, the older man clearing his throat before thanking him. 

It would be a long two hours before he had to leave for KROQ.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mark dragged his feet as he got out of the taxi, making his way slowly up to his hotel room. He was exhausted after all the running around and jet lag was kicking in big time.

His phone buzzed as he reached his floor. Stepping out of the elevator he opened the message from Tom. 'Where are you? I miss you and I'm bored waiting for you.' 

Mark smiled and went to reply when he spotted a familiar slumped figure outside of his hotel door. Tom was sitting against the door, a pout on his face. 

"Three hotel people. THREE," the seated man emphasized, "asked me to leave. They didn't believe I knew you and I was who I said I was. I had to show them my license. What bullshit." Tom stood and wiggled his feet, his Macbeths moving impatiently as Mark laughed and swiped his key card on the door. 

Mark barely had time to set his bag down before he was being pushed up against the wall of a very eager guitarist. A few minutes of gasps and moans later, Tom hesitated. He went to attack Mark's neck but paused. 

Mark took this time to move the younger man's body to the bed. The shorter man pushed Tom onto the bed and began to crawl up his body. Tom suddenly became a squirming ball of nerves, not sure where to put his hands or where to look. 

Mark pressed his body on top of the length of Tom's and calmly brushed the hair off the guitarist's forehead. "What is it, baby?" He asked, planting a kiss on Tom's cheek. 

"Before, earlier today, my question, um, you didn't answer it, and it's kind of bothering me." Tom pressed his lips together, keeping his eyes on Mark's lips as he waited for a response. 

Mark smiled gently, knowing Pete was a tough subject for Tom. "Pete was an amazing friend to me. He helped me a lot when we... Broke up. He helped me cope with the loss of my best friend and mend my heart as best he could." Mark paused, trailing a finger down the side of Tom's nervous face. 

Tom closed his eyes, sure the next words to leave Mark's mouth would break his heart. Closing his eyes seemed to help prolong the inevitable tears that would slide down to the bedspread beneath the 35 year old man. 

Tom tried to swallow down the hitching of his chest as a tiny sob tried to make its way into the air. "Baby, open your eyes. I never did anything more than cry my eyes out in his arms. Absolutely nothing romantic went on, he's way too head over heels for his own guitarist."

Tom opened his eyes, hopeful that he would find truth in Mark's eyes. 

Mark bent down to kiss Tom on the lips, lingering a moment before pulling back. "You can't tell Pete or Patrick that. Poor little guy's got no clue Pete loves him. I'm so glad that's not us."

Tom let out a relieved laugh as a tear escaped his left eye. He reached up to wipe it away and pulled himself up to kiss Mark. Mark slid his mouth open and let Tom release some of his pent up frustration and relief on his mouth. 

When Tom's canine tooth accidentally pinched Mark's lip against his own tooth, he pulled back and chuckled. "Alright, alright, calm down there cowboy. You'll get a chance to let loose in a moment!" 

Tom bashfully smiled up at Mark, and watched as the older man stood up, stretching and yawning. Tom pulled his arms behind his head before reclining on them and commented, "You better not fall asleep old man until I've gotten some long awaited action!"

Mark tried to hold back another yawn as he smiled down lovingly at Tom. He assured the laying man that he would be just fine and began to pull off his shirt. Mark tossed his shirt against the wall and reached for his pants, noting how Tom's brown eyes followed his every movement like a hawk. 

As his pants fell to the ground, Mark kicked them off, crawling up to a still fully clothed, turned on none the less Tom. Tom pulled his hands out from behind his head and ran his fingertips lightly down Mark's bare sides. He kissed what once was Mark's nipple ring and smiled at the memory of it. 

"You miss it?" Mark asked, watching as Tom lingered near his nipple. Tom nodded and raised his face, looking up at Mark. 

"I do too, I mean, I miss your lip ring. You were fucking unbelievably sexy with it." Mark smiled as Tom pouted, knowing what Tom was thinking. 

"Tom, you're still sexy as all hell. Don't worry." Tom nodded in agreement and began to slide his hands down the front of Mark's boxers. The groan that left Mark's lips was enough to bring Tom nearly over the edge. 

Mark fumbled with the edge of Tom's shirt, brushing his knuckles over the warm skin of Tom's stomach. "Off. I want this off." Mark begged, leaning in to kiss Tom. 

Tom broke the kiss to pull his shirt off. Mark gently ran his fingers over the inked skin on Tom's chest and down his arm. Tom squeezed his hand as Mark brought his hand back up his arm and brushed over his left nipple. 

The brown eyed man stroked Mark with an increasing friction, watching as Mark's head fell against his own. "Tom, Tom, you...oh fuck! On top of me! Now!" Mark gasped. 

The two men rolled over, effectively switching places. Tom reached for Mark again. The older man shook his head and rolled over again so he was back on top again. Mark pulled at Tom's hands, pinning them above his head. "Mark! No! I want to touch you!" The taller man whined. 

"You will. When your ass is wrapped around me." Mark stated, still keeping the younger man's wrists crossed and unable to move with one hand as he worked on Tom's belt. 

Tom bucked up, impatient with Mark's slowness. "Tom! Quit wiggling like a worm!" Mark exclaimed, kissing the suddenly saddened boy on the nose. 

"I'm going to let go so I can use both my hands. You can't go below my shoulders." Mark bargained. Tom whined, not understanding why he couldn't go below Mark's shoulders. 

"Babe, you touch me anywhere else and I'll cum and tonight will be done way too soon." Mark explained. Tom rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

Mark let go of Tom's wrists and quickly removed Tom's pants. Tom ripped his own boxer briefs off and flung them against the wall. He smiled up at Mark as the older man crawled over him. The blue eyed man kissed the smiling man below him before holding up one finger, silently asking the younger one to wait. 

Tom flung his fists into the mattress, "Dammit Mark! Now what? I have been waiting all day to touch you, since you stepped off that stupid airplane!" Mark chuckled and held up the bottle of lube. Tom's face flushed. "Oh." 

Mark opened the bottle and coated his pointer and middle finger. Tom watched with eager eyes as Mark's slick fingers got close to his puckered opening. 

"Ready, love?" Mark asked and waited for Tom to nod before pushing his fingers past Tom's tight ring of muscle. Tom arched his back and hissed, waiting to feel himself loosen. He closed his eyes as his long fingers stretched and clenched, grasping the fabric beneath him. 

Mark watched, knowing Tom was trying to hold back a gasp as he slowed his movements. The man beneath him slowed his breath showing he was getting more pleasure now out of Mark's movements. "Ready for me, now?" Mark whispered.

Tom opened his eyes and nodded, watching as Mark pulled away to reach for the condom he had tossed up on the bed when he had been searching for the lube. The younger man reached out, stopping Mark. 

Mark quirked an eyebrow in question of Tom's actions. Tom blushed, biting his lip as he fiddled with his fingers. "I, um, don't. No condom. I don't want you to use one."

Mark tried to keep the smile off his face as he felt his heart swell. "Positive? You were always so adamant about using one." Mark questioned.

Tom nodded, "Yea, I know it. I want to feel you, connect with you, I love you." Tom got quieter as he finished his sentence. 

Mark kissed Tom slowly and whispered the words, "I love you, too." He poured more lube onto his hard shaft, and pushed into Tom. The older man went slow, wanting to preserve the sweet words that were shared between the two. 

It didn't seem right to continue on their hormonal rampage they had been on before after Tom admitted those words, for the first time. "Oh, God, I love you so much Mark. Fuck right there, that feels so good!" 

Mark felt something in the pit of his stomach tingle, he sped up his thrusts, wanting to prolong his orgasm, but unable to control himself. "Fuck, Tom. So close! Love you!" Mark rasped, reaching out for Tom's hard cock. He squeezed and timed his hand to match the thrusts into Tom. 

Tom's eyes widened as Mark hit his prostate, sending him over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard and fast, and he shouted out Mark's name as he came all over the older man's hand and his own stomach. 

The contractions from Tom's orgasm made Mark see stars. He collapsed onto his lover, holding tightly onto the younger man. Tom closed his eyes, completely and utterly satisfied with what he had just shared with Mark. 

"Mark, that was amazing. Holy shit, that was...wow." Tom smiled and ran his fingers through the older man's hair. When Tom didn't hear a response from Mark, he reopened his eyes and lifted his head to peer down at the other man. 

Mark was resting peacefully on Tom's chest. "Mark?" The guitarist asked, tilting his head to get a better look at the older one's face. Mark was fast asleep. He felt something shift inside him. 

"Ohmigod." Tom gasped. Tom made a disgusted face as he realized what had happened. The worn out man had fallen asleep while still inside him. 

Tom blinked while looking at the ceiling, a small frown falling on his lips. "You fucking fell asleep inside me, Mark! Dammit! After only one round?!" 

Mark shifted in his sleep, falling a little further out of Tom. Tom felt himself stir, causing a groan to leave his lips. "Oh, fuck me."

He let out a pitiful cry as Mark snored. "So not cool, Mark. So not cool!"


End file.
